Talk:MGQ NG+ Part 2 Bug Report/@comment-120.28.153.35-20141005080002
this error might just occur to me for which a lot files were merge and drag on one folder Some may be bugs or made intentionally bug on daystar? Daystar(on limited amount of sp,8) that does't proc. the counter(due to serene mind/FAD), the remaining points(4) left, can be use for other ability with out affecting the skill itself note:a continuous spell that won't be cancelled(due to lack of sp) so as long as been cast note:droping below 0, will indicate a negative no. Battle with Granberia: Using Daystar and Luka dodged(Serence mind/FAD) then edge next turn(edging will get you killed). Further more, continuing to fight(throught evaluation or re-fight) the counter for Daystar was still active from the last battle battle with Tamamo: Kitsune Mount(Takedown/bind) being countered by daystar will proc. the counter but Luka was still binded. At next turn, Luka need to struggle to free himself Battle with Gnome:on Mud Doll restrain, using daystar was a success counter with no casualties, the icon of Luka was binded Battle with Tarantula Girl: dodging Tarantula Hold/Vicious Silk Sprays(Takedown/bind) with Serene State result in tether with no dmg, still binded Heading towards Noah region: Luka encounters the 2 frog girls, before the battle start the frog girl on the right vanishes. In battle Luka will recieve 2 hits and after defeating the other one on the left, the one on the right appears shouting "Ahh! H...Help me!" note: If Luka successfully break the bind Frog Girl B will appear Battle with Undine: Binded by Undine's slime *****/Water embrace ******(takedown/bind), Luka can evade using the flow of water, Serene Mind. A success dodge resulting to no damage but still binded next turn note: free to attack(cancelled), no skill, can only struggle Battle with Mantis Girl: Submmision attacks being evaded by Undine and still binded, another turn still evaded but still bound Using Undine, cannot use & cancel other spirit buffs(even if reunited with Undine) Serene Mind off-set the effect of Undine but the sound & BG retain and can only recover after battle and if Undine was re-use & SP fully consumed same as Serene Mind, can't use other spirit buff besides Salamander(even if reunited with Undine) Water element indicator Using Undine at fully consumed Sp, the indicator(the effectiveness of the status per turn) shows 01 which should be 00 Using Undine then Daystar with 8 Sp, a stance for counter-measure cause 4 Sp and triggering the move cause another 4, but failed to counter still leaves me 4 sp and used it for Meditate leaves me 1, after turn triggering the stance leaves me -3, the effect of undine still intact and the indicator shows 04 note:having - sp can't use any skill note: attacking with Undine with -?~0 sp, breaks the Serene state status note: Charging my SP from -?~0, will always give 2(having sp less than 0 or less, is registered as 0) note: having negative sp can't use skill(other than charge) and is register as 0(even ON bugged Undinestatus) losing a battle in monsterpedia(NG+ monster) will result in cointinuation of the story